


The Dinner Party

by DarkKnightDarkSide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Marriage, Multi, Partner Swapping, Vaginal Sex, alcohol (no one is drunk), bisexual rey, fender bender (brief mention of), food (nonsexual), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDarkSide/pseuds/DarkKnightDarkSide
Summary: It's Rey's 30th birthday, and her husband Ben wants to give her the most unforgettable evening. All she wants, though, is a low key night in with some good friends. Someverygood friends.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Smutember 2020





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to have been able to participate in Reylo Smutember 2020! This fic challenged me to write smut in a fluffy way, which is not my usual MO, and to tackle group sex for the first time. Hopefully you like it! Any comments, kudos, or retweets are greatly appreciated! Find me on twitter at [Reylohalo](https://twitter.com/reylohalo).
> 
> Thank you to my amazing betas, [Ellex66](https://twitter.com/ellex66) and [Somewhere_Reylo](https://twitter.com/somewhere_reylo). I could not have done this without their encouragement!

Rey positioned the final two wine glasses on the table, standing back to admire her handiwork. The crystal stemware shimmered in the flickering candlelight, set off nicely by an emerald tablecloth. Four places were set, ready for the decadent courses Ben was preparing. 

Time to get dressed.

Upstairs, she pulled a flat brush through her chestnut bob, curling the ends under for a sophisticated air. She chose a curve-hugging black sheath dress - her best color - that accentuated the flex of her runner’s legs. A string of pearls, a swipe of mascara, and a sheen of gloss finished the look. 

Already, the smell of chicken cordon bleu was wafting to the room, making her mouth water. Not for the first time, she mentally congratulated herself on marrying a man who knew how to cook.

She slipped into a pair of black kitten heels and prepared to carefully make her way down. As she stepped off the landing, Beetlejuice - BeeBee for short - wound his way through her legs to show his approval.  _ I hope Ben feels the same way, _ she thought with a smirk, bending down to rub underneath the fat old tomcat’s chin. 

The answer came soon enough. 

“Wow,” he breathed, emerging from the kitchen holding a wooden spoon. She reveled in the sight of his hungry gaze as he crossed over to her, taking her hand and gently spinning her in a circle so he could appraise every angle. He leaned in close, whispering huskily in her ear. “You look good enough to eat, sweetheart.”

She gave him a wry smile, leaning in for a kiss. “No dessert until after dinner, young man.”

Looking equally amused, he clapped a hand to her bottom. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy. Now go and get ready, they’ll be here soon.”

“Whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets. Can you stir the dijon sauce for me?” He handed her the utensil.

“If you trust me with it,” she joked. 

“BeeBee will keep you honest,” Ben grinned, looking toward the corner where he played with his toy mouse. “Won’t you?” 

BeeBee’s reply was a lazy arch of the back, before sauntering away while flicking his tail. 

“Looks like I’m on my own. You better go change before I set the house on fire.”

Rey sat at the bar, scrolling through Twitter and occasionally checking on the sauce when Ben returned, wearing black slacks and a red button down. He moved back toward the oven to assess the chicken, kissing the top of her head as he went by. 

A sudden flutter of excitement wheeled in her stomach. This was their first time hosting Army and Rose, and even though it was  _ her _ birthday, Rey wanted everything to be perfect. 

She hadn’t grown up seeing her mother throw any dinner parties.  _ Dinner _ was questionable itself, let alone making it a celebration. It was much more dry tuna from a can than tuna tartare. 

But meeting Ben had changed all that. Sometimes she had to pinch herself when she woke up in the beautiful home they had made. He had taught her to love life’s pleasures, one opportunity to spoil her at a time. She never felt that more acutely than when he insisted on making an occasion of her birthdays. 

“It was always just another day for me,” she told him shortly after they met. “It doesn’t matter whether we do something or not.”

“Nonsense,” he replied, matter-of-factly. “It’s the anniversary of the day you came into the world, and the world should say thank you.” He had looked at her so tenderly, lifting her hand to his lips to press a kiss. “I certainly intend to.”

_ Lucky. _

The oven beeped, making her take notice of the time. Ben pulled out the baking sheet, placing it on a trivet and opening the refrigerator to retrieve the salad. 

Right on cue, a light knock rapped at the front door.

Rey stood from her stool, adjusting her dress and breathing in slowly.  _ Enjoy yourself, Rey. You only turn 30 once.  _

Letting Ben finish up with the food, she walked toward the door, heels clicking softly on the hardwood. She opened it with a big smile, instantly being greeted by Rose singing “ _ Happy Birthday to You _ ” and Army, her partner, holding out a bottle of Imperial Brut Champagne. 

She loved the way they were able to put her at ease so effortlessly; Rose’s genuine kindness offset by Army’s quiet powers of observation that allowed him to masterfully read the room. She buoyed him, and he anchored her; the perfect mirror to Rey and Ben’s own give-and-take dynamic. 

Rose stepped into the foyer, kissing Rey briefly on each cheek and allowing her to take the white peacoat she wore. After tucking both her and Army’s outerwear in the closet, Army handed Rey the champagne like passing off a baby. 

“Thank you both so much, you really didn’t have to bring anything.”

“Poppycock,” Army said in his thin British accent. “You expected us to turn up at your birthday party empty handed?”

Ben came to join in the greetings and clapped Army on the shoulder. “Good to see you in one piece. When Rey told me about the accident the other day I was afraid you two wouldn’t make it.”

Rose sighed. “Just a fender bender, thankfully. Maybe that will teach  _ someone _ to look both ways before throwing it into reverse?”

Hux grunted. “When a car comes with a bloody back up cam, I expect it to do its job.” This earned him an eye roll from Rose and a knowing chuckle from Ben. 

“You two have a seat, I was just plating the appetizers,” Ben instructed them. 

“Anything we can do to help?” offered Rose.

“No, no, just sit your butts down and keep Rey entertained.”

The three did as they were told, taking their seats in the dining room. Soon, Ben joined them, bearing a steaming plate of asiago stuffed mushrooms and the gifted champagne. 

“That smells delicious, Ben,” Rose complimented him. “How in the world do you get him to cook for you, Rey?”

She grinned. “Simple. I offer to do it myself, and the threat of burnt pasta provides all the inspiration he needs.” 

They all laughed, and Rey felt her nerves melting into warm waves of happiness. It was good to laugh, to be among friends, to feel well cared for. To know that if she fell, someone would be there to catch her. 

Ben stood from his seat, holding the wine bottle aloft and preparing to uncork it. They all watched with rapt attention as the pressure was relieved, and the neck spilled forth with golden fizz. 

_ POP! _

Rose clapped with delight and lifted her glass after Ben filled it. “A toast - to the end of your youth, and the beginning of something even better: not giving a single fuck!”

“Here, here,” Rey agreed good-naturedly.

They all took a sip, and then Ben made another, his eyes soft under the candlelight. “To the wife who exceeds all my expectations. My partner in every adventure life has to offer, now and forever. Happy birthday, darling.”

Rey blushed down to her chest, and drank to his toast with a murmured “I love you.”

The food was phenomenal as always, though Rey tried very hard not to overstuff herself. The tight confines of her dress helped with that, tempted as she was. 

There was a watercress and strawberry salad to follow the stuffed mushrooms, and then the chicken cordon bleu. When she tasted the first bite of the chocolate ganache cake Ben made for her, she actually let out a soft moan. He squeezed her hand under the table, and let one slow fingertip trail up her thigh, giving actual cause to her noises of pleasure. 

Conversation flowed easily with Rose and Army. There was some talk of his work in the finance industry, and restaurants they had recently tried. Rose was fascinated to hear all about Rey’s current search for her biological ancestry after sending away a mail-in DNA sample. Movies, travel, and current affairs: they covered it all, but always with a natural progression. Rey thought it was the perfect way to spend a birthday, and the night had scarcely begun. 

Her nerves didn’t return until Ben was clearing away the plates. She got up to help him and he moved behind her as she stood at the sink, rinsing a dish. She felt the press of his thighs to her bottom and her breath hitched slightly. He squeezed her hip, nuzzling his face into the hollow of her shoulder. 

“Sure you’re ready?” He asked quietly.

She turned her head to meet his eyes with a smile. “As long as you’re beside me.”

“Always,” he assured her.

Finished with the meal, Ben suggested they move into the living room. Rose and Rey took a seat on the dark blue sectional, while Ben sat in his favorite armchair. Army chose to lean back against the mantle for now, sipping the last of the moscato that Ben had paired with dessert. 

None of them had drank very much, about two glasses each, yet Rey felt a bit swimmy-headed.  _ Adrenaline _ , she thought.

“We have a present for you!” Rose announced, surprising Rey. 

“What? But the champagne…”

Rose waved her hand. “That was a thank you for hosting! This is something that will hopefully last a bit longer than champagne.” She nodded to Army, who went to the coat closet.

He returned with a slim box wrapped in yellow paper with a white bow, that he must have been concealing in his jacket when they arrived. He handed it to Rey, who wore a smile of gratitude.

“Well go on,” Rose encouraged. “Open it!”

“Alright,” she answered shyly, as she hooked a fingernail into the seam of the wrapping paper. It tore away to reveal a black case embossed with a leather logo: Material Girl. Rey gasped, recognizing the company, now more eager than ever to see what was inside. 

Sliding the box open, she found a velvet inlay that held the most beautiful double-ended glass dildo she had ever seen. Her eyes lit with excitement, a shocked but happy smile growing on her face. 

“Oh my goodness, it’s wonderful! How did you know I wanted one?”

Rose smirked, her eyes flitting to Ben. “A little birdie told me...OK, a  _ big _ birdie.” 

They laughed at the joke as Rey gently removed the dildo from its casing, turning it around and feeling the silky glass under her fingers. 

“If you’re up for it,” Rose suggested, “Maybe we could even try it out later.” 

Rey’s cheeks flushed. “I’d like that.” 

The corner of Rose’s mouth turned up, and she leaned in slowly until Rey could smell the sweet moscato on her breath. She gave a small, plaintive moan when Rose’s velvety lips slid against her own. 

Slowly, Rose swirled her tongue over Rey’s mouth until her lips were slick and parted. She let the other girl work her way gently into her mouth, and now she offered her own tongue to add to the dance. 

It was the most erotic kiss Rey had ever experienced. Already, she felt herself growing wet and heated. She couldn’t help but open her eyes to sneak a glance at Ben, who was now sitting with his legs spread wide apart, dress slacks tented as he watched them enjoy themselves. The thought of his arousal intensified her own, and she wrapped her arms around Rose’s bare shoulders, pulling her closer.

The makeout session was languid, with no particular goal other than to seek and give pleasure. Eventually, Rose dropped her mouth to Rey’s pale neck, alternating between sucking and licking at the vulnerable flesh there. By the end, she had Rey squirming in her dress, the need to shed more clothes rising hotly within.

The men were still watching from a distance, biding their time until the women signaled for them. Tonight was about Rey, after all, and everyone in the room was more than happy to attend to her pleasure. She planned to give as good as she got, however, and as Rose’s mouth moved lower toward her chest, she massaged at the petite girl’s buttocks and hips. 

“Stand up, Rey,” Rose whispered. “We want to see that gorgeous body.”

Rey demurred for a moment, but then was persuaded by Ben’s subtle nod to her from the chair, letting her know she could do this. It was never easy for her to be the center of attention, but tonight she had agreed to try - to let herself be pampered by six generous hands, three willing mouths, and all the beautiful skin she could lay eyes on. 

This was her fantasy, and Ben intended to see her live it to the fullest. 

Gingerly, she lifted the hem of her dress and stood in front of the sofa, turned toward the side so both Rose and the men had a full view of her lithe profile. 

“Allow me, darling,” Ben said, and moved to clasp the zipper at her back. He laid a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, pulling apart the locking teeth with a slow, but fluid, motion. 

She shivered as the air hit her naked back, her ass cheeks exposed save for the black lace thong between them. 

Rose stood to slip the dress completely from her shoulders, and Rey found herself sandwiched between her husband and her new lover. Feeling both of their bodies and breaths pressing against her sent a thrill of lust chasing up her spine. 

The dress fell effortlessly down to her ankles, leaving Rey standing in only a black lace balconette bra and its matching panties. From the corner, she heard the approving cluck of Army’s tongue when her toned body was revealed. Her eyes fluttered closed, jolted by waves of arousal at the knowledge that she was being watched as she received the worship of two dutiful admirers.

For their part, they had not been idle, but were now running their hands up and over Rey’s arms, chest, stomach, and upper thighs. The contrast of Rose’s hands - so delicate and feminine - against Ben’s thick fingers and masculine grip was intoxicatingly erotic. Hers were warm while Ben’s were a bit cool, and Rey languished in their teasing touch.

Rey looped her arms around Rose to help her out of her own dress. In her nerves, her fingers fumbled a bit until Rose reached back to help. 

When the material fell slack, Rey’s breath caught in her lungs. Rose was not wearing a bra, and her delectable breasts were just waiting to be cupped and fondled. 

Ever since Rey found the couple’s profile on Fetlife a month ago, she had imagined this moment: baring this lovely woman to her hungry gaze, feeling her rosy nipples tighten under Rey’s snaking tongue, hearing her needy moans. 

Meeting them in person had only intensified this desire, as their presence had immediately put Ben and herself at ease. They were both young and attractive, and they had a maturity that made Rey feel safe to share her desires. She had shyly confessed that this would be her first experience with a woman, and Rose promised her to go as slowly as she needed. Army, too, had been respectful, and more than willing to talk out everyone’s limits to make sure it would be pleasurable for all involved. 

Her husband’s large hands now traveled up and down her rib cage, dipping into the flare of her waist to squeeze at her hips before returning to cup her breasts from behind. Meanwhile, Rey’s face was buried between Rose’s velvety tits, delighting in the sound of the woman’s plaintive mewls as she slurped to her heart’s content. 

“Let’s go upstairs, my love,” Ben rumbled in her ear. 

She gave her consent, so the four of them ascended - Rey and Rose only wearing panties, and the men still dressed. 

Rey led the way to their king sized bed, reclining with Rose in her arms and their limbs tangling together. Rose slipped her hand into Rey’s thong to rub at her clit, causing Rey’s hips to rotate of their own accord. She sought stronger friction, needing to feel the pump of quick fingers. 

Ben and Armie stood on either side of the bed, watching until Ben decided to unpeel Rey’s underwear from her ripe bottom. She shivered when she felt herself fully bared, bucking her hips harder against Rose’s hand. Army followed suit with Rose’s panties, palming his partner’s ass and swollen pussy. 

The men’s pants and underwear were soon discarded, although the women hardly noticed, so caught up in a flurry of kisses they were. Rose and Rey both lay with their backs out, giving Ben and Army a perfect angle to rub the heads of their cocks along each dripping slit. 

Rey was in reverie. Rose’s skin sliding up and down her own, their hard nipples rubbing together, and the wonderful vanilla scent of Rose’s perfume were intoxicating; when Ben’s thick cock began working into her dripping cunt, it nearly sent her over the edge.

He thrust into her again and again, and Rose’s fingers deftly stroked her clit from the front side. Rey’s eyes clamped shut, feeling the pressure of her orgasm building. She returned the gesture in kind, petting Rose’s pussy and at the same time feeling Army’s hardness sliding in and out, stretching Rose’s hole. 

Strong waves of electricity jolted through her limbs when she came from the sheer eroticism of the moment. Her hair whipped back and forth on the pillow, disentangling from Rose’s embrace. But Ben held her hips firmly, fucking her through the after shocks until she was a gasping mess. 

“Oh God...Ben...fuuuck,” she whined, sensitivity in overdrive from the relentless spread of her flushed pussy.

Rose kissed the tip of her nose when she finally stopped shuddering. “You did so well, Rey. Was it good for your first time with a girl?”

“It was amazing,” she sighed happily. “But I want more.”

With that she flipped onto her knees, shimmying down Rose’s body and gently parting her legs. Rose was more than eager to bare herself to Rey’s rapt attention. Her lower lips were plump, inner labia slick and wine red with arousal. Tenderly, Rey sealed her mouth over the pretty cunt, tongue flicking out to taste the tangy juices there. 

Rose keened on the bed, grinding her hips into Rey’s face, who tried to mimic what Ben did so well to her. She made long lapping strokes from her opening to her clit, and when everything was soaking she speared a finger into the whimpering girl. 

“Yes, yes...flick my clit with your tongue,” Rose instructed, and Rey did as she was told. 

Ben and Army were ready to rejoin the action now. 

“Can I fuck you, Rey?” she heard the red haired man ask. Her answer was to moan enthusiastically into the pussy she was eating. They had explicitly talked over everything they were comfortable with a week before the party, Rey squeezing Ben’s hand as his eyes glittered with something hungry after they agreed to engage in partner swapping. 

She wiggled her bottom in invitation, continuing to lap at Rose’s cunt while Army gave his now-covered cock a few strokes, lining it up with her sensitive entrance. She sensed the intensity of his gaze as he spread apart her ass cheeks, poised with just the tip notched against her body. 

“Such a beautiful pussy. I can’t wait to fill it up.” And with that he began to make shallow thrusts, pushing his length inside. Rey moaned and almost lost focus; this was the first time she had been with another man since met Ben, almost seven years ago. Army’s cock was not as thick as her husband’s, but it was a good length and felt wider at the head. His first breach stretched her, and now he was deepening his movements so she felt every inch. 

She looked up from her meal to catch Ben’s eyes, shivering at the thought of him watching another man fuck her. He was staring with dark interest, pumping at himself. His pink mouth was swollen and wet, like he’d been licking it in anticipation. 

“Look at my cute little slut, bouncing on that hard dick. You take it so well, baby.”

His praise made her blush, and she began to moan as Army tilted his hips upward to stroke her G-spot when he entered. 

“Are you going to cum on that cock? Do you like making me hard while I watch you get fucked?”

Muffled groans while she tried to concentrate on Rose’s pussy, who was also grinding her pelvis into Rey’s face and grabbing at her hair. 

“Come here,” Rose ordered Ben, turning her head. “I want to taste that.”

Never breaking Rey’s eye contact, he leaned forward onto the bed and slid his cock into Rose’s waiting mouth. The other woman’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked more and more of him down, assisted by gravity with Ben above her. She seemed to take it as a personal challenge to swallow him, and made little gagging noises in the back of her throat. 

“Fuck,” Ben’s eyes squeezed tight as Rose continued to fellate him. “You’re so good at this.”

Army chuckled, continuing to pound into Rey. “It’s her favorite pastime.”

Rey was mesmerized, seeing Rose struggle to take Ben’s length and how he responded to her efforts. It turned her on so much, and Army was now rubbing her clit from the front while he fucked her hard.

When Ben spanned his fingers across the fragile column of Rose’s throat, pressing just slightly so white fingerprints appeared on her skin, Rey felt herself shatter. 

“Oh God...oh, yes, fuck fuck fuck,” she shouted, lying her head on Rose’s belly.

The pulsating her of cunt set off Army, who also began to cum into the condom he had slipped on earlier. She heard him grunting his pleasure, followed by deep gasps as he draped over her back, fully spent. 

Ben withdrew from Rose’s mouth, giving her a chance to catch her breath. She squirmed, her thighs rubbing together for friction.

“I think we’ve been bad hosts,” Ben joked. “You’ve had two orgasms and poor Rose hasn’t had a chance for one yet.”

Rose pouted to emphasize the point.

“Oh no,” Rey said, covering her eyes with her hand. “We have to change that right away. Tell us what you want, Rose.”

The petite woman sat up in bed, propping her elbows on the pillow. “Hm...I want…” She looked from Ben to Army and back again. “I want Ben in my pussy, and Army in my mouth.”

Ben glanced at Army, who had removed and tied off the condom. He was still semi-hard and looked eager at the thought of having Rose’s tongue coaxing him back to a full erection. Ben’s cock, by contrast, was a turgid red. “You heard the lady,” Ben said.

Ben reached for a foil packet, slipping the tight latex over his shaft. The men took their places on either side of the bed, Rose on her knees between them. Rey watched as Ben rubbed a generous amount of lube over Rose’s slit, and Army let himself be carried away by his partner’s talented mouth. 

Ben grunted when he entered her, and Rey wondered if it felt different, the way Army’s cock had to her. She made herself useful by squeezing Rose’s breasts, pinching her tight buds while both men worked both of her holes simultaneously.

Rose was moaning into Army’s cock and fucking back against Ben, fully stretched on his larger prick. He grabbed her hips so tightly that her legs lifted off the bed an inch, building up a fast rhythm which pushed her even more deeply into Army’s crotch. She bounced back and forth between them like they were playing a game of dirty tag, and Rose was “it.”

Rey worked her breasts with one hand, slipping the other between her own legs to ease the intense tingling there. It was stunning, the way Rose took them both, eager and wanton. 

Soon Rose’s legs began to twitch and she had to pull her gasping mouth away. Her mascara was running down her rounded cheeks, silky black hair draped across her eyes, and she babbled out intelligible words in a massive orgasm. 

Ben saw her through the aftershocks, then pulled out and ripped off the condom. Rey scurried over to quickly take him in her mouth, and almost instantly, he began shooting down her throat. He rubbed the back of her neck as he did so, heaving hard breaths through his nose. 

“That’s my girl...swallow it down, don’t waste any,” he instructed her. 

Rey gulped the salty liquid, then fell back happy and sated onto the bed. 

Army had crawled up to hold Rose and was whispering soft words to her. Ben continued standing, but he ran his palms up and down Rey’s legs, sending little shivers across her skin.

When they all recovered enough to move, Ben went downstairs to bring up the leftover appetizers and some cold water. Everyone had their fill: Rey sitting crossed-legged in Ben’s lap at the foot of the bed, Rose and Army outstretched with ankles entwined. 

“So, Rey,” Rose smiled at her after a sip of water. “Was it everything you wanted it to be?”

Rey squeezed Ben’s thigh. “It was  _ so _ much better. Although, we didn’t get a chance to try out your present…”

Rose laughed. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Ben raised an eyebrow. They hadn’t yet discussed whether this should be an ongoing arrangement.

Rey gave him a pleading look, the one he could never say no to since the day they met. 

“Oh alright. Next time,” he conceded, kissing the tip of her nose. 

Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad, after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
